


His Flurry, My Snowman

by SleepyAridette



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, My Hero Academia Fluff, boku no hero academia - Freeform, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAridette/pseuds/SleepyAridette
Summary: Midoriya and Todoroki are on a date when it takes a turn... for the better!





	His Flurry, My Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE SWEETEST APPLE AROUND](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=THE+SWEETEST+APPLE+AROUND).



> A gift I have (embarrassingly) just now finished after starting it many, many, MANY, Months ago.

It’s a Saturday, and Midoriya and Todoroki are having their first date. They had planned the date just a day before (actually Midoriya had been feverishly planning for it the past week but only discussed his multitude of suggestions and precise calculations with Todoroki yesterday, who seemed to be satisfied with anything Midoriya had planned), and it begins with lunch at a restaurant.

Midoriya felt that he and Todoroki could get to know each other better by trying each other’s favorite food; a cliche but ideal romantic experience. However once they’re asked to order Todoroki accidentally requests cold soba. He was going to change his order but Midoriya quickly tells the waitress that he will have katsudon. Todoroki shyly apologizes after the waitress leaves and promises to make up for it, but Midoriya shakes his head and reassures him that it’s okay. When the waitress returns with their food, Todoroki takes some of his cold soba and holds it out to Midoriya, motioning for him to eat some. Flustered as ever, Midoriya awkwardly leans forward and allows Todoroki to feed him. It is then that Midoriya gets the idea to romantically improve the situation: offering to feed Todoroki some of his Katsudon. The way Todoroki’s face brightens with the first bite of katsudon makes Midoriya’s heart flutter, especially when he hungrily asks to be fed the rest. Once they both finish their meals--Todoroki finished most of them--, they leave the restaurant and head for a nearby park. Just about a third of their date is complete.

As they make their way to their next destination, Midoriya remembers how adorable Todoroki looked as he ate and can’t help but giggle and beam. 

“What’s so funny?” Todoroki asks curiously, looking around for anything he might’ve missed. Then he gazes at the laughing greenie at his side in hopes of an answer. Midoriya makes a surprised peep at the sudden inquiry and quickly shakes his head with a nervous smile.

“I’m just having a really good time already!” he replies gleefully. No way would he outright admit that he thought Todoroki was cute, he knew he was too much of a wimp to do that, and even if he did tell Todoroki what he thought, he would never ever recover from the embarrassment of that kind of situation. It seems contradictory, considering he’s in a situation where he should have died of said embarrassment already, yet here he is walking along side his hopefully future boyfriend with feelings of excitement. His hands find the fabric on both sides of his pants and tug at it in a bashful fit. He couldn’t have imagined in a million years that someone would agree to go on a date with him--heck, he didn’t think that anyone would even  _ acknowledge _ a date request from him! His cheeks start to burn with genuine happiness, and he hopes the remainder of his date will conclude without any complications. His hopes are crushed just moments later when the sun suddenly starts to glare down, blaring the boys with unbearable heat. Todoroki doesn’t seem to catch on, so Midoriya tries to ignore it, but as they continue walking he finds the heat too overwhelming, too exhausting. For some reason, he’d decided to wear a sweater today.

“The sun’s unusually bright right now, is it already noon?” Todoroki asks, finally taking notice of how much lighter it’s gotten. He looks over to Midoriya for a response only to discover him wearing an expression of indefinite heatstroke, and the trembling in his body only helps to alert Todoroki that something is very, very wrong. Midoriya slowly starts to collapse but Todoroki quickly takes him in his arms to protect him from falling on the concrete. “Midoriya, are you okay”--he notices the sweater--“is it too hot?”

Midoriya realizes what’s happening and quickly tries to wave it off with a nervous chuckle. “No, no, not at all! It’s summer so I’m bound to get a little hot,” he reassures, forcing his hands out in front of him and waving them to and fro. He could feel his insides dropping to unimaginable depths at the thought of the date ending early, especially at his fault. When would he ever get a chance like this again? Would Todoroki be discouraged to go out with him in the future because of the current inconvenience?  _ How do I fix this, how do I fix this, what should I do, will Todoroki leave me _ , is all that Midoriya can think about in his scrambled mind.

Midoriya is partially distracted from his anxiety when Todoroki abruptly moves quite a distance away from him. Is he going to leave as Midoriya expected him to? That doesn’t seem to be the case when Todoroki stops in the middle of the grass and raises his arms to the air. Midoriya tilts his head in slight confusion. He is somewhat relieved that Todoroki isn’t leaving him, but what could he possibly be doing?

At that moment Midoriya’s question is somewhat answered when a small, white cloud slowly morphs into existence above Todoroki’s head, stretching into different shapes as it grows bigger and bigger. The cloud stops growing after reaching a certain size, which was smaller than a normal cloud but still considerably big. The cloud seems to have also affected the temperature of the area below it, as a faint puff of air escapes Todoroki’s lips when he lowers his arms to his sides. He could see Midoriya a little bit away, leaning backward in absolute awe, and gawking at the huge cloud as if he’s never seen one before in his life. Raising his eyebrows, Todoroki signals Midoriya to come over by cocking his head at the empty space next to him. “Come over here,” he calls out to him.

Midoriya, still a bit sick from the heat, nearly trips as he tries to make his way over. “T-Todoroki-kun, this is amazing!” he exclaims brightly. The smile on his face is very wide, even wider than the smile he’d make when he’s found something juicy to write in his hero journal. He’s forgotten all about how hot he was now.

Todoroki can’t help but indulge in the view, almost blushing at the pure innocence that’s gushing from Midoriya like water from a geyser. “Really?” he asks softly.

“Of course! I’ve never seen you use your quirk to make a cloud befo-”

 

“It’s not just a cloud.”

 

“It’s… not?”

 

Midoriya gives Todoroki a puzzled look, stares up at the cloud again, then back at Todoroki. Was he pulling his leg? It sure looks like a cloud to him but maybe he’s overlooking something. He waits for Todoroki to give some sort of explanation, but the silence between them remains unbroken and undisturbed, except for when Todoroki slowly points his finger upward.  _ Look again _ , it seems to say.

When Midoriya looks up again, dozen upon dozens of white fluffs seem to fall from the “cloud”, but upon closer inspection he can see that the fluffs are actually snowflakes. He gasps, “a flurry?”

Todoroki nods. “Something like that.”

 

Midoriya’s green eyes glow with wonder as he watches the beautiful snowflakes float down in front of him, each with a unique pattern that he can surprisingly make out very well given how small they are. The air around them was fairly cool, a very comfortable cool. That’s when it hits him, and his body stiffens when he realizes why Todoroki made the flurry in the first place. He can’t do anything but quietly endure the heat under his cheeks that threatens to melt his entire face, and in one swift turn he faces Todoroki with the intent to show his utmost gratitude for the gesture, but before he says anything he’s distracted by what the other boy is doing.

Todoroki is down on both knees as his hands guide small amounts of snow into small, perfect spheres. Midoriya hesitates for a second, but eventually he too comes down to his knees in front of Todoroki, and it does not take long for him to figure out what he’s making.

In no time at all, three proportional snow spheres are stacked atop each other from the biggest to the smallest, and the entirety of the creation is just small enough to fit in the palms of Todoroki’s pale hands. A smooth and glossy icicle forms from the tip of one of his fingers, as well as two small ice balls, and he places them on the front side of the smallest sphere to make a face. It was a little snowman.  

“Here… he is for you,” Todoroki says quietly, a faint rosy hue dusting his cheeks. He turns away to hide his embarrassment as he holds out the snowman, but Midoriya pretends not to notice and instead gently cups his shaky hands around Todoroki’s, holding the snowman with him. Midoriya wants to sob his heart out, to sob forever. Todoroki made something… just for him? Was it real? It’s the first gift Midoriya’s ever received from the other boy! He doesn’t think he can keep his emotions tame for much longer, but somehow he manages to control himself, and lets his heart warm and calm his body. Then, he tightens his grip.

“Todoroki-kun,” Midoriya whispers as he rests his forehead on Todoroki’s, “I love him, he’s so beautiful…”

Todoroki slowly and lovingly meets Midoriya’s gaze. “I think you are… especially now,” he says, and the dilation in Midoriya’s eyes soon after he says this only proves it’s truthfulness.

Y-You are too you know,” Midoriya mumbles. He can’t help but focus on the small snowman in their hands because who knows if he’ll be able to survive looking at Todoroki after saying something so bold, but what keeps him alive is the thought that maybe their date is a success.  At least to him it is. Todoroki seems to be enjoying himself as much as Midoriya is, surely he must think so too. There was only one way to confirm this though. “I’m glad I asked you to go out with me, and that you even agreed to come, and that we’re having a good time, a-actually I hope you’re having as good a time as I am, also I’m sorry for nearly passing out it was totally my fault and I’m sorry that you had to-”

 

“Midoriya.”

 

“Ah, yes?”

 

“Today is my new favorite day.”

 

Midoriya thinks he’s just about died, not literally, but it sure feels like his soul is escaping him as he faints. He can hear Todoroki giggling at him just as he’s about to lose consciousness, and his voice is so sweet that he has to try to smile before he’s out completely. And smile he does.

 


End file.
